bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Direach Dearmad
Direach Dearmad is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter. He hold the designation B "The Breaker". Sometimes he's affectionately called Double D by his closer colleagues and act as Richter's second-in-command. Appearance Direach is a tall, light tanned, and well-built man who has the appearance of a middle-age person. He had grey colored eyes and short blue hair and styled in a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with the few prominent ones topping his forehead with a single strand of grey hair on the left. He has also thin side burns that reach the small stubble on his chin. A scar also goes across his nose and just barely touching his cheeks. He wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, consisting of the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a white waist-length jacket with long sleeves while his hands are covered by black gloves. He also wears white baggy pants tucked inside black boots. Around his neck is a chain necklace with a silver ring looped in it. Personality Contrary to his ability's usual theme, Direach is a very calm, patient and level-headed man, rarely losing his temper. This is most likely due to his years of experience in fighting as both a marine and later on as a soldier of the Wandenreich. His knowledge of warfare has made him well-respected amongst the Sternritter and one of the reasons for him becoming Richter's right hand man. One of his most well known trait is his great care for his people, especially for the younger generations. Direach is fiercely protective of Quincy children, most likely due to him having his own child and the loss of his wife. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Direach possess spiritual power on level with a 4th Seat Shinigami Officer. Enhanced Durability: Direach has proven himself to be a durable individual, proving it from his time in the marines as well as when fighting Hollows and Shinigami. Direach also managed to survive Bazz-B's flames with only moderate injuries. Enhanced Strength: Direach has shown to possess great strength. He was able to lift up objects such as large debris with little effort and no visible signs of strain. Expert Marksman: Using his shotgun, Direach has proven to have skilled accuracy due to his life as a Marine. Quincy Powers Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Direach is able to absorb and manipulate the reishi particles in the air. He can use these particles for weapons and techniques. *'Hirenkyaku Master': An ability that enables Quincy to use the spirit particles for fast movement, Direach has demonstrated immense skill with this technique. He has shown to be able to appear before an opponent before they even notice as well as move a great distance with just one step. The Breaker (衝突 (ザ・ブレーカ), Za ブレーカ; Japanese for "Crash"): Direach can release a powerful, destructive force that can cause external and internal damage that destroys anything in Direach's path as well as pushing targets back. The range is short to mid range though Direach can shatter things from a distance through eyesight and focus. Direach mainly uses this to enhance his melee combat as well as release it as a pulse of energy, which can also deflect people and attacks back, even other energy. Direach normally releases the energy from his hands, but can also release it from other parts too. He can also let it out from his entire body, creating a shockwave that destroys everything around him. A small explosion can also be released by the concussive force as well. Spirit Weapon Reishi Greatsword: As a Quincy, Direach can create weapons from the spirit particles from the air and combine it with his reiatsu using his Quincy Cross as a medium. His favored weapon is a sword in the appearance of a Zweihänder. This sword is around the same height as Direach and possesses a long handle for two hands, a crossguard and a broad blade. Category:Primarch11 Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)